


Let's Play Pretend

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually a Tumblr post but I really liked it so I decide to make into a Fic. Its Angst so this is my first attempt at this genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play Pretend

Let's Play Pretend

Can we play pretend for just a quick second? Please honestly just for me. That in this moment we together and happy. That you don't hate my freaking guts. That I can hold your hand in public and you giving a loving smile. That we can enjoy a weekend together and I hold you well laying in the bed we share every night. Then in the morning we could enjoying sharing the paper together. That our love would be so simple but yet so sweet there would be no name for it. That you would easily lay your head on my shoulder as we watch a movie on a Saturday night.

Can we play pretend? That you didn't marry Beck. That I'm your wife and your mine. That he doesn't get to kiss you awake or suck on your neck when you two are making love. That I'm the one worshiping your body and leaving my imprint all over you. Then in afterward I was the one that would be kissing your palm and telling you how much I love you.

Please just to pretend with me that your mine one and only and we are enjoying watching our child taking his or her first steps. That I'm the big softy of a parent and you are the tough one. That we have a family of maybe two to three kids and we are so in love and happy. That we watch are kids grow up and just enjoy are golden years together.

Maybe I'm the one pretending.

I know damn well you are.

That your pretending that everything we had together meant nothing.

That I'm not sitting in here in the spot you left me with a bottle of Jack D by my side.

So Please come play pretend with me…

-Vega


	2. Pretending

Pretending

Pretending can get you in a lot of trouble. Pretending that when I kiss my husband of a year that I'm not thinking about someone else. As soon as his lips touches mine that I'm pretending I'm not thinking about your beautiful lips that I left behind. I pretend that when I'm alone my every thought is not about you.

The way your hair falls around your face when you're sleeping or the way you looked in your glasses when lounging around the house. I pretend that don't miss the way you used to hold me as we slept in the same bed. Or the way you had an aura around you when you were uber happy or when you use the puppy dog pout on me to get your way. I'm pretending that way we used to argue didn't light a fire in me.

I pretend that Beck and I are the prefect Hollywood couple that everyone makes us out to be. I pretend that when Beck and I make love that he is the only thing that is on mind. I pretend that I don't care who you fucking and who is fucking you. That when I see a picture of you that I don't want to scream and holler and call you and tell you how bad that I want you back.

Pretending has gotten me in a lot of trouble. Beck has realized something up but he just can't put his finger on it. Pretending had made me just want you all over again. It has made me come to terms that I fucked up big time. And no amount of Pretending will bring you back. No matter how much I pretend.

-West


	3. Hard To Pretend

Hard to pretend

When I saw the report on E news about you I pretend that I didn't give a fly fuck but in all honesty I just wanted to hold you close again. When I talked to Cat about what the report had said I just pretend that it was a good thing that you were out dating again. Cat knew just by looking at me with the most insightful look she just knew I was pretending. But she let me alone about it.

It's getting really hard to pretend epically when I found out who you are involved with. Honestly that little so called starlet is nothing but a coke-uped whore. She will ruin you. I absolutely don't want that for you.

It's so hard to pretend that you are not the most wonderful, kind, and most caring person on this planet. It's even hard to pretend that since you started going with that girl that her energy is not started to get to you. It's hard not to notice that you are little more edger, bitter, and angry.

I'm just trying really hard to pretend that I'm not the cause.

-West


	4. Where Pretending has led

Where Pretending Has Led

Pretending has pretty much led to this point. To point where I have another woman taste on my lips. I have pretended so hard that I've found myself in a relationship that really I don't want to be in. Yes, the woman is pretty but she is no you. She even kind of sort looks like you but she has none of your mannerism.

When she scream my name its nothing like the way you do it. When we used to make love hell even when we used to fuck I could still feel the love in it. Pretending has leaded to me holding a chick at night that isn't you in the bed we used to share. Truth be told I really don't want her in it I want you and only you.

She can't do the things that you do or used to do to me. Just like Beck can't do things I do for you no matter how hard he tries. He can't love you like I love you.

Most of the time pretending has led me to believe that I'm happy sometime. That mostly during the time that I'm high and she trying to fuck me. And I let her.

This where pretending has led to me becoming something really fucking close a junkie and fucking some girl that if I wasn't high most of the time now a days probably wouldn't even like. This pretending shit isn't my strong suite. I know one thing that true in this whole mess is my feelings for you.

-Vega


	5. Rage/Numbness

Rage/Numbness

Damn it. I honestly just wanted to get in and out at André and Cat anniversary party. I just wanted say hi and give my best wishes and get the fuck out there. Then go to my house of anger and sadness or go find my girl and get so fucked up that I'm numb. But Cat talked me into staying.

Then I saw you. I saw you. And god you looked beautiful. The scene I saw wasn't. It just made me see red. I had to use the wash room after cat spilled her drink on me. I wasn't that serious so I went to the nearest one that was unlocked. Thinking no one was in there. But walked in and flicked on the light and found you and Beck in full quickie mood.

It broke my heart and filled me with rage all at the same time. You looked shocked stuck like a deer caught in Range Rover headlights. Beck just looked like the cocky asshole that he always is.

I had to stop myself from punching his face in. I ran out the party. I didn't say goodbye just ran. I hopped in my blue and black 92 Mustang. I had to get out of there before beat the shit out of Beck just being the one you are married too. I needed get myself a drink, blunt, or something before I did something really fucked up and damage my relationships with the rest of my friends.

I grabbed my pearphone and called my girl telling her I wanted to get so fucked that I could numb all the rage in me. She agree and said she had the best shit possible at her house right that moment. I hung up the phone before she could finish the rest of her statement. I just need the high.

So I could numb my feeling for you just for little while.

-Vega


	6. Overdose & I Love You

Overdose & I Love You

I'm really pissed off. I hate Beck so much right now and I'm married to the damn guy. He just so cocky. After you left he just wanted to finish what we started and act like nothing happen. I walked out of the bathroom and didn't pay any mind to him for the rest of the night. Cat and Andre came up to Beck and I and asked why you ran out of the party like you so saw a ghost. Beck just scoffed and went to go get himself a drink at the bar. He just left me to answer their question alone. I just basically lied to two of my best friends and said I have no idea what made you upset.

After the party Beck was still trying to fuck. I told him he was asshole and he could go use his hand for the night. He just walked out the house and didn't say another word to me. For the rest of the night my mind wasn't on where my husband had gone or who he could possibly be doing. No, my mind was on where you went and who you could be doing. And how I really wish you hadn't seen that moment between me and Beck. God, I told him it was horrible idea and that I really wasn't into. But he wouldn't give up and I was sick of him whinnying so I just gave in. I'm such a fucking dumbass.

I stayed up the whole night. Beck came and went this morning without saying anything to me. Which is fine with me, I have nothing left to say to him. I had the TV on as background but I started to pay attention as soon as heard your name. I thought it was something random but No it was fucking about you overdosing in some apartment downtown. I just drop everything I was doing and started to cry. Cry for everything, you, for me, and for us.

By this point my phone was going off with all the text, notification, and calls. I grabbed it. I had about 10 tweet notifications, 20 Facebook, and 15 messages. I read all the text messages I guess I haven't been paying attention to the television at all that day. They have been running this story since about nine this morning. Cat text me and told me she was already at the hospital and that you're were unconsciousbut breathing on your own. After I read that message from Cat cried even more and thank god as ran to go get my keys so I could go be with by your side.

As soon as I got there. Trina was in my face blaming all this on me. Saying it was my fault that you're lying in that bed right now. I didn't even fight her on the subject. Your parents gave me different looks you're father looked at with sadness and relive in eyes like I was the one that could fix you. But your mother gave me the hardest, meanest, and coldest stare she possibly could. Once again I couldn't blame her. Cat ran up to me pulled into a hug. She was crying as she told me what the doctor had said. Saying you had weed, coke, and Novocain in your system. That it was shocking that you were even breathing on your on with such high levels of the drugs in you. How you even got hold of Novocain is beyond us.

Your family was the first to see you. Then Andre and Robbie Cat said she wanted to go in with me so she could be by my side. I went in you looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. I held your hand and cried so more tears. Cat was right along with me on the crying but she gave a couple of moments to be alone with you which I was grateful for.

When it was just us I told you everything I've been feeling over the last year. How you been on my mind since I've gotten married hell even before then. You still had my heart in your hand. I love and need to wake up for me so we could fix us. I know it won't be easy hell I don't even know what it will be like in the next hour. So please just wake up for me and remember that I love you.

-West


	7. Reality & Family

Reality & Family

Rehab is fucking hell. I've only been here for a week and already want kill one of my room-mates or whatevea you call them. And the major thing that piss me off I'm not with you helping thought this difficult time. It sucks being a celebrity because you can't have any peace. it crazy that one of the nurse allowed a paparazzi in my room in the middle of the night while we were slept. That shit like da fuck? Just because the guy gave you a couple of hundreds. For that cash you lost your job and ruin a marriage.

Well for what you told me when I woke the marriage was suckish anyway. But the whole photo thing kind of ruined your upper hand in getting a divorce. It wasn't even that serious of a moment between us I was holding you as we slept your head was resting on my chest. But as soon the photo hit twitter and the rest of the internet. All fucking hell broke loose.

The next morning Beck Oliver busted into my private room. He made giant scene just adding an even more fuel to the fire for gossip rag.

I shock the thought out of my head. I was about to use my only call for the day on you and I didn't want negative shit ruin our time.

Hey babe,

Sup,

What's wrong you don't sound like yourself? Had Beck been harassing even more now that I'm in rehab? Look call my dad...

No baby that not it...

What, what is it then are you alright? Come Jade you can tell me anything I love you.

No it's not that I'm pregnant.

Pregnant are you sure?

Ok course I am what you think I'm faking it too.

No baby it not. What you already told dumbass? How many months are you?

Yea, he said it wasn't his and went along and told me about the affairs and that I need to hurry up and get my shit out the house. So his lady could move in.

I honestly just shock my head. What a fucking jerk? He such a little fucking boy. A real man would own up to what he helped create. God I want to get out the fucking hell hole and be with you and kick his ass.

Babe, I'm going to work my ass off so I can get out here so I can help raise our child. Fuck that bitch ass little boy .That my child your carrying I'm, we are going to give he or she all the love we can.

Awwwww Tori Vega I love you I know life has been the last couple of years have been rough I still and always will love you. Just remember that.

Jay, you forgot to tell me how many months.

I'm 2 months.

Okay we have 7 months left tell little pooh gets here. So I need to hurry up and get my ass out here ASAP so I can help you.

Vega, already coming up with nicknames. Be glad I actually like this one.

Babe I have to go my jailer is giving me the evil eye.

Love you Vega.  
Love you Jade.

I hang up the phone and give my resident adviser the finger as walked to the my room. I walked into my super sunny yellow bedroom. God, these walls would even make happy go lucky Cat go blind. I lay on bed and just started to reflected over my life the last two years of it at least. The fight and break up, Jade getting back together with Beck. The wedding that cause my downward descent into darkness and damn near killing me.

Damn life has been like a bad trip on the magic school. Now it's about to get even more insane. My love and I are back together and well we about to be parents.

OH MY GOD I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A KID.

-Vega


	8. Noel & Videos

Noel & Videos  
Noel busted into the rec room expecting me to excited to see her. She expected me to notice when she walked into a room. But I didn't at first and that kind of pissed her off.

I didn't even say to hello to her. I just looked at her with a blank stare. I know she had been calling the Rehab Center. She called for two day straight last week. I have no idea why she was trying to contact me. Hell, she didn't even visit me when all that shit went down.

She looked at me trying to get me too reacted to her. When I didn't even respond she just sat beside me and started talking.  
“Tor”  
“Tori looked the only reason that I didn't visit in the hospital was because I couldn't have them found out who gave you the drugs.”  
“Oh, you wasn't to worry about whether not your girlfriend was dead or alive?”  
“Don’t give me that girlfriend crap.”  
“ I've seen the pics, interviews and all their divorce news!  
“So you’re back with Jade West and she having a baby.”  
“Nice.”  
That shut me up. I wasn't going to deny the fact that me and Jade were back together but I didn't her owe her any explanation. Noel was giving a look like Jade and I are relationship needed it.  
“You really want to come in and alike you own the place and telling me I’m not a decent person”  
“You can go play in the street for all I care”  
“That rude”  
“And you’re a bitch so were even”  
“I’m also the bitch that has a video of you doing thing you parents or fans wouldn't be proud of.”  
-Vega


	9. Babies & Worries

Babies & Worries

She was happy to have her Tori. She always knew Tori was the love of her life. And Beck was just something to do. Yes, they were together years ago but he grown into a complete fuck boy. Yes, she had married the fuck boy but she was dealing with the lost of her relationship of Tori. That this marriage she was currently about to lose was just a major lapse in judgment but not just lapse but it now also bringing a child into the mixes.

She was okay with raising a child on her own or with Tori. Must likely with Tori, that was just fine. But dealing with Beck and The Hollywood bullshit. Just wasn't what she had in mind.

She had tried to talk to Beck. He still wanted to say the child wasn't he's. He is just going to go back to being a Fuck boy and most likely he will always be one.

Jade just wanted Tori. She couldn't wait for the visiting day. She finally gets to touch, hold, hug, and kiss for a just little while.

She had talked on the phone with her earlier but it was only for a quick second. Tori was running late for a group session and the worker was rushing off the phone.

Tori had sound off somehow, Jade couldn't but her finger on it but she would find of soon enough when she goes for her visiting day.

A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading anything for this story. School has completely taken over my life at the moment. But there is light at the end of the tunnel. I'm in my last part of my internship and I graduate in a few months. So Yes, real soon I will have more time to write.

Alright Peace, Love, Kandy Peeps


	10. The Darkness & The Therapy Session

The Darkness & The Therapy Session

-Flashback-

If you decide to come back that fine.

If you decide to be in my life that great.

But God I wish I didn't miss you so much. You hate me so much when you first came into my life. But you somehow magically worm you're way in my life and I let you stay. God, I let you stay and you became so important that you are, or were or maybe still are the most important person in this shitty life of mine. But Fuck then you leave me. Not Phone call, email, texting, or DM message on the slap. Nothing not a damn thing.

Just this empty shell of me that you left behind. SO FUCK YOU!

SO FUCK YOU! and anything having to do you with you.

Don't you get it and don't you see that you made me whole that you solved the puzzle that was me.

I wished you didn't but you do. This what left me at a point. Just I have pick myself off the ground and tried fix to myself again.With Out YOU!

But even if you decide to come back I probably let you back in…..

-Flashback-Ends-

"Tori had did Jade's leaving affect you're Professional life?" Dr. Shereman asked. Tori gave the doctor an irritated look. They have been over the same shit over and over again in these mandatory sessions that they had to have. It's like the man wanted to hit her boiling points on a regular basis. "Okay, Doc you know at first everything was fine and then shit hit fan the okay." "Are we done here its visiting day?" Tori was trying to get today session over as quickly and painless as possible for herself. The doctor sighed He wasn't expecting for Miss Vega to be as difficult as a patient that she had become. But man that actress was wall compared to most the Hollywood celebs that he had taken care in the past and present.

"Okay Tori you know we have another twenty minute left in this session." "Let's talk about something else shall we?" "Have you talked Jade recently did you tell her about your visit from Noel?" Tori made a face like she had something sour in her mouth. "Doc, do you really think the woman I love really needs to hear some bullshit like that. About some dumb ass mistake that I made with a stupid whore that isn't worth the toilet paper I whip my ass with. Damn it she doesn't need that kind of stress like that in her life right now at the moment." "I know you read the tabloid like anybody else and see the shit goes through on an everyday basis dealing with my shit and the shit she is going through with Beck." Now ask yourself that question, would you tell that the person that you loved that some more bullshit like a fucking sex tape was about to blow up in the news? Would you sir, now tell truth and don't give none of that psychology crap and just and honest to god answer? The Doctor got a thoughtful look on his face and actually took a minute or two to answer the question. "I don't know I honestly don't know." Tori and her Doctor have sort of a stare down. Tori looked up at the digital clock that was on the man's deck. "Well , I guess are time is up I hate to chat and leave but I have amazing woman waiting in the great room for me." And with that Tori walked out the room and leaving the doctor at a lost for word.

Hello, 

Peeps well here a new chapter for you guys. I have a lot more time now to write because I'm now officially college graduate well I still have to go through the ceremony but I'm done with classes. So tell me what guys think please review. Thank so much for reading and enjoying this story.

Once again Peace, Love and Kandy.


	11. Talks

Talks

Jade's POV

 

This nice. It's just nice having sober and civil conversation with Vega. It's really has been a long time since this type of thing has happen. Even in this good moment my mind want to replay the phone conversation we had. Tori still sound off even if she was smiling and was acting generally happy right now. She can't fool me even if she wanted to. Right now I don't want to ruin the good time we are having.   
She is squeezing my hand, grinning ear to ear talking about the child growing inside of me. That another thing that I didn't want to talk about at this moment was the father of my child. I knew Tori was ready to help anyway she can with the kid. But the child father was still a fuckboy and still saying the child was not his. But that didn't mean at later on he wouldn't try to get custody of the child later on in life just to spite me and Tori. I shock my head I need to focus on Vega. This was the only time we could speak to each other face for next two weeks and I was spending it inside my mind. 

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

NO ONES POV

Jade tried to focus in back on what the Latina was saying something about what color they should paint the kid's room. Jade really did try to focus back in on what the girl was saying but she just couldn't get pass what was hiding in the girls brown doe eyes. It bugging her big time so she just had to know.  
“Alright, Tori what's bugging you? Jade said as she let out a breath. Tori looked down at her hands and started to play with them. “What are talking about Jade?” Tori said she kept playing with her hands and looking at everything that wasn't Jade West. “Cut the bullshit Vega whats on your mind, and don't give that bullshit about withdrawal.” “I know its something else.” Jade just sat back waited. She knew Tori would break in do time. Not even a minute passed when Tori put her head down and began to speak.  
“Noel is trying to come back.” she whisper still not looking at Jade. Jade took a second to look at the brunette looking at her love like she was stupid. “Did you say Noel?” “The bitch that left you for dead in a random ass apartment...” Jade couldn't finish the statement all she saw red. She couldn't believe that the bitch has the nerve to come back into Tori live after what she pulled. Tori just nodded with her head down. “That not the worst part she has a tape on me and the shit pulled I when I was with her. “ “There she has at least one tape on me Jade.” “A tape that could destroy my career and maybe even yours.” Tori finally looked up at Jade with the saddest look ever. All Jade could do was say “FUCK” with all the anger she could muster.

 

 

What's good peeps. I know its been a loooooong time for this story. Not even going to lie about this story I've been at lost about this story. But I'm back and ready to work on it again. So everything is all love. So please leave a review if you liked it or disliked it. Just tell me what you think. Alright Peace n Love n Kandy.


End file.
